


【all香】他的一生

by Whatthekey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthekey/pseuds/Whatthekey
Summary: 包括cp：索香，路香，艾香，金香，隐晦0×3没有露骨描写。给山治的哀歌。
Relationships: Gin/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	【all香】他的一生

他过了极其漫长的一生。

初睁眼与世界正式相见时，他与其他人并没有多少区别。他欢欣地对世界露出微笑，也拥有喜欢抱他在怀里小心呵护的温柔母亲。

但一个荒诞的缘由让他失去了那一切。他被放逐、被抛弃，他闭上眼睛就像进入了魔窟，得无休无止地面对那些张牙舞爪的、每天生活在他周围的怪物。

有时候，他痛恨他的父兄，他对他们施加在自己身上的那些鄙夷与残忍咬牙切齿。他恨不得他也有强大到不可思议的力量，然后一个一个把他们的头按进地里，让他们面容扭曲却又无法反抗。

但有时候他又感到迷茫。如果屏蔽掉痛觉的话，他静静地回想兄弟们那些恶劣的捉弄或者是殴打辱骂，不过也就是一场单调的默剧。改造成功的兄弟，表面看似把伤害他作为必不可少的巨大乐趣，实际上情感早已缺失，连调笑都像是一种数据驱使，带着机械味。没有了情感的一种怪物，他再对他们满怀恨意也一点用处没有，只会让兄弟们笑得更开心罢了。

这些都是山治幼年离开那个王国以后才有的想法。

他在救他出来的蕾玖面前流了很多眼泪，说了很多话，像是一生的诀别。粉发女孩笑着听，听着听着也掉了眼泪，那些泪水一颗一颗地，砸在了他的心上，留了一辈子的疤。

她送他走，忽然用那双眼眸望过来，却再也说不出口什么话了。

他向着他的新生，头也不回，最后也没能拥抱她。

世界上的确很多事无法预料。

他以为的新生才刚刚开始，就遇到了海难，他用尽全力憋住泪，捂着饥肠辘辘的肚子睡在石头边上，眼里再也映不进满天星光。

他以为他的生命终于走到了尽头，他开始大喊大叫，开始自暴自弃，断腿的男人却牵起他的手，挽救了他濒死的心灵。

看吧，世事总是难以预料的。他想。

哲夫教会了他男人与女人的理想关系，他懵懵懂懂，只明白了一点，或许就是女人的尊贵。比起频繁地理解情爱关系，他更像是在瞻仰，在旁观，与人总隔几尺雷池。

直到他在海上餐厅收到第一支玫瑰。

那是经常经过这里的一支海军部队，领头人是个充满热血的年轻男人，那个男人除了每每都会吃光食物以外，还会与服务生们讨论一些所谓的海军正义。男人笑容灿烂，性格开朗，总之，与他曾见过的很多趾高气昂的，只会指指点点的海军首领很不一样，所以他偶尔也会去与其闲聊一二。

他记得那个男人是这么说的。

“送给你，你就像它一样美丽。”

难得红着脸的男人，让他也感觉很有趣。

说实话，山治在这之前并不真正明白什么是喜欢或爱的那种情感，或者说，没能感受过。他是该感激这个男人的，他喜欢与他相处的氛围，也喜欢他看着自己的眼神，或许他已经学会这种情感了。

戴着草帽的男孩到海上餐厅的时候，是山治将男人浴血的尸体交送给海军的第三天。

男人出海去讨伐海贼前给了他一个拥抱，可是最后，再也没能回来。

他沉默了好几天，烟也多吸了好几盒，靠近他房间的人都被烟雾缭绕搞得提心吊胆，担心他直接抽死。

最后换来的只是一句不要担心。

不太平凡的几天。

面容憔悴的饥饿男人接受了他的帮助，或许是他能感受到那种似曾相识的绝望，知道就算只是区区一顿饭，也会拯救一个干枯的灵魂。可他并不需要男人拼命的保护，也不想看到那人用他自己来抵挡危险时眼睛里闪着的光，那让他害怕。

他甚至想蒙住男人的眼睛告诉他，你完全不必这样做。

“……阿金。”

山治愣了愣：“什么？”

“我叫阿金。我们以后还会相见的吧，可别忘了我。”

男人看着他，目光里隐隐有着一丝期待。

“那可说不准。”山治拿掉烟说，没有抬头。

并且，他告别了他的上辈子，出海了。以前他是从牢笼逃到了一个美好的国度，现在他离开了他热爱的国度，去追寻自由的大海了。

与喜爱的伙伴们旅行、冒险，是件令他高兴的事情，或许也是他潜意识里，此生最大的追求。

他喜欢那些奇闻异事、风土人情，也乐意了解每个人的故事，然后善解人意地为其留出一定空间。

他的生活就像他爱的这片海，承载着冷静理智的蔚蓝。

他经常听他们咋咋呼呼的船长大人提起一个哥哥，说哥哥非常厉害，比他自己都厉害多了。

而当真见面的时候，气氛却又与他想象的不太一样。

黑发男人拍拍他的那顶奇特的帽子，野性地露着上身和明显至极的纹身，众人都又惊又喜地与其寒暄，而他却总是莫名与对方眼神接触。来回几次后，男人勾起嘴角，温柔的眼神里却带着些许不明就里的情绪。

“等…艾斯！”

黑发男人的动机实在太过直接，独处空间出现后那人便直直地逼过来，一点拖泥带水的意思都没有。

唇间相贴像是并没有达到对方的目的，舌头强硬地伸过来，他僵硬着身子，还是没敢动作。

感受到阻挡的男人停下了。

“真奇怪啊…我还以为你已经准备好了。”男人推开身子，语气仍然温柔不已。

山治的手依然抵在对方的胸膛上，一时无话可说。两人灼热的吐息缠绕在一起，他后知后觉地脸庞发烫起来。是怎么发展成这样的，他或许是明白的，也大概是他默许的。

“……抱歉。”山治叹了口气。

黑发男人拧着眉看他，用手指戳了戳他的胸口：“这里…太冷了吧。”

他一时没能理解到对方的真正意思。

艾斯跟他一样叹了口气，像是泄气，又像是无可奈何，他好像感受到了对方的某种惋惜，不自觉地变得同样难过起来了。

“临走前让你暖一暖吧。”

黑发男人微微低头，轻轻地贴上了唇，安稳地静止了几秒后，离开了。

这可能是他的一个梦境吧，短暂又难以忘怀的。山治想。

他热爱他的每一位伙伴，包括那个总是没法和睦相处的剑士，一头绿发的那个男人。

他在又一次送完夜宵后，难得地回头，却撞见男人凝望着他的，沉默的面孔。

偶尔会有情潮汹涌的时候，情欲来得又急又猛，迅速耗费掉他的理智与耐心，让他变得急躁。

他稍加思索后便爬上了瞭望台，在对方惊疑不定的目光注视下坐上了他的腿，亲吻对方的嘴唇与脖颈。

“抱我，索隆。快点。”

他抛弃了所有羞耻去舔舐这个男人，他知道这个男人一定，也无法拒绝他。

他记得索隆的每一个眼神注视，里面翻滚的晦暗情绪他最熟悉不过，他也知道对方的隐秘的感情，那种小心的、强烈的迷恋让他愉悦而满足。

他利用了他。

后来他们有过很多个像这样情欲碰撞而热情无比的夜晚，他习惯了绿发男人的爱抚方式，他也乐意纵容他。而索隆开始一点一点地在夜晚以外的时间试图与他变得亲密，例如背后抱，例如接吻。

山治站在甲板上，接过了送来的信件。

他正准备拆开，便被男人抱了个满怀，熟悉的气息席卷过来，野蛮地包裹了他。

“别看了。”他听见索隆低声说。

“没关系。”山治揉了一把对方的头发，展开笑容，“但我一定要看。”

“……是阿金，还是艾斯？”男人狠狠地咬上了山治的耳朵，却只留下了一个咬痕，像是孩童的恶作剧。

最终换来的是，拇指轻轻地，不断摩挲着信纸。

“喜欢他们吗？”

也不是。

他一脚踹开男人，脸上挂着笑容：“你真是个白痴。”

走进对他曾经而言属于噩梦的地方，他就像是看到了时间在他面前倒带，他好似忘记了他离开后发生过的一切，没有海难没有海上餐厅没有草帽团，也没有那些留下回忆的男人，他还是那个王国的阶下囚。

可惜成熟的心智支撑着他，他终于回想起了他的兄弟们都是一群什么样的失败废物，这个王国又是一群什么样的恶心傀儡。

他的心在疯狂地嘲笑，又疯狂地哀鸣，两种极端的情绪来回地在他的全身上下一刻不停地钻，在别人看来，或许他才是一个怪物也说不定。

“你和以前不太一样。”

“各个方面……都是。”

蕾玖说。

山治没法去思考这些莫名其妙的问题，这对他毫无意义，他每待一会儿，就更深刻地认识到现在只有两个结局。要么，他去搞死这些全部的王国废物，要么，他的大脑在对峙中燃烧而死。

而他的船长就是一大盆冷水，他被淋了个湿透，终于从这种煎熬中挣脱，然后迅速地陷入了另一种煎熬。

他正在失去他最宝贵的追求，也正在离那些美好惊险的日子越来越远。他踢得他的船长满身重伤，然后在那些沉重的情感吐露里沉于深海不断窒息。

有人毫不犹豫地跳下来了，他勉强地睁开浮肿的眼。

“……路飞。”

他背着他的船长回到了船上，对方的手还牢牢地圈住他的脖子，他摸了摸上面的那些伤痕，听着船长疲惫而极沉的呼吸，最后还是眼眶湿润起来。

“…别哭，山治。”

他呼吸一窒，偏头一看，路飞眼皮依然垂着，一点多余的动静都没有。

“山治……别哭。”闭着眼的男人又开始囔囔道。

他自嘲地笑了下，最后背着他的船长坐了一夜。

大海是很辽阔的。

无论什么人，什么事，什么你情我爱，什么深仇大恨，在它面前，都像是云雾一样缥缈而苍白。

他的一生很漫长，大部分时间都在这片海上漂着，然后寻求喜怒哀乐。也有人想从他这里寻求些什么，最后不是求不得，就是赔上余生。

但他的一生，又仿佛很短很短。

短到他深夜里回想的时候，都抽不完一支烟。

END


End file.
